1. Field
This disclosure relates to speech processing.
2. Background
An acoustic environment is often noisy, making it difficult to hear a desired informational signal. Noise may be defined as the combination of all signals interfering with or degrading a signal of interest. Such noise tends to mask a desired reproduced audio signal, such as the far-end signal in a phone conversation. For example, a person may desire to communicate with another person using a voice communication channel. The channel may be provided, for example, by a mobile wireless handset or headset, a walkie-talkie, a two-way radio, a car-kit, or another communications device. The acoustic environment may have many uncontrollable noise sources that compete with the far-end signal being reproduced by the communications device. Such noise may cause an unsatisfactory communication experience. Unless the far-end signal may be distinguished from background noise, it may be difficult to make reliable and efficient use of it.